554:The Donna Adventures of Motown Magic
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna meets an Imaginative boy named, "Ben" who transforms Rosewood by bringing colourful street art to life, armed with a magic paintbrush and the classic sounds of Motown.
1. It's Easy as ABC

It was the day after the school production of The Enchanted Kingdom. Donna and friends were at the Golden Griddle relaxing. That's when Donna got out Vee and started playing Jackson 5's ABC. Cassian knew she was up to her weird antics again and advise everyone to leave the scene, but it was too late.

 _You went to school to learn, girl_

 _Things you never, never knew before_

 _Like I before E except after C_

 _And why two plus two makes four_

 _Now now now, I'm gonna teach you_

 _All about love, dear_

 _Sit yourself down, take a seat_

 _All you gotta do is repeat after me_

 _ABC, easy as 123_

 _As simple as do re mi_

 _ABC, 123, baby, you and me girl_

 _ABC, easy as 123_

 _As simple as do re mi_

 _ABC, 123, baby, you and me girl_

 _Come on, let me love you just a little bit_

 _Come on, let me love you just a little bit_

 _I'm a going to teach how to sing it out_

 _Come on, come one, come on_

 _Let me show you what it's all about_

Then she was joined by a small black boy with glasses.

 _Reading, writing, and arithmetic_

 _Are the branches of the learning tree_

 _But without the roots of love every day, girl_

 _Your education ain't complete_

 _T-T-T-Teacher's gonna show you_

 _How to get an A_

 _Spell "me" "you", add the two_

 _Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do_

 _ABC, easy as 123_

 _As simple as do re mi_

 _ABC, 123, baby, you and me girl_

 _ABC, easy as 123_

 _As simple as do re mi_

 _ABC, 123, baby, you and me_

"Your our neighbor's grandson are you?" Donna recalled "Ben Fieldman"

"That's right" Ben explained, "My sister and I just moved into our grandparents home. Our parents thought we could take a break from the city in Gary, Indiana."

"Gary, Indiana" Donna recalled, "That's where Michael Jackson was from."

"People move in and out of Rosewood due to some people believing that there's alien activity here," Cassian explained.

"Aliens?" Ben asked in horror.

"Don't worry" Donna replied, "They won't hurt you. Anyway, what are you doing out here."

"Tomorrow" Ben explained, "I'm supposed to show my class my special talent, but I don't know what it is. So my grandmother thought I could follow this strange map that leads to Rosewood Community Park."

"I'll come with you." Donna explained, "I don't want little kids wandering off in the park. Plus that's where I'm supposed to meet my clients today."

"Wait for us, Don," Caleb shouted.

"Yeah," Aiden replied, "I don't have band practice today."

As they left for the park, Cassian whispered to himself, "She just keeps getting weirder."

At the park, they found a mysterious house that was never built before. No one else saw it but them. As they got up close, Ben found a strange stick and a note

Once you see who you can be, is like as ABC, easy as 123.

The stick turned into a paintbrush and opened a portal to another dimension. They entered the portal, where they saw numerous magical musical. Just then, a purple creature with wings came up, "We've been waiting for you." she said, "After 50 years, we finally got a new artist. Call me, "Skywriter"

After they greeted each other to her, Skywriter explained that her people have been waiting for someone to bring it back to life with The Master Piece, which was the stick Ben was holding. "All you gotta do is say, "ABC, easy as 123"

And just like that, half of the town was painted again, but they didn't stop there.

With a little singing and dancing, the town was colored with Motown Magic.

Later that day, they were back in the human world, where they found Ben's grandparents playing music. "Grandma" shouted Ben, "Is that why you sent me to the park? "

But all she replied was, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Leaving Ben disappointed, the others decided to go home and do their homework. After they left, Ben's Grandma smiled.

The next day at Mrs. Hernandez's 3rd-grade class, they were showing off their talents for Talent Week. Angie did a skateboarding routine, Stephanie did a gymnastics routine, Mickey did a hip hop routine. Then it was Ben's turn. He showed a painting he made of Motown, everyone was impressed, "Go Benny!" shouted Angie.

After cheer practice, Donna and Emma found Ben doing chalkboard drawing on the sidewalk. They thought they could join him with the Masterpiece. Little did they know, is that Angie was skating along. After Ben said, "Easy as 1, 2, 3" they landed into the dimension.

They got up and saw that Angie was there, "What's going on here?" Angie asked.

"You must've skated onto the Masterpiece's work," Donna suggested.

As they got up, they saw that the place was a mess. Skywriter warned him that The Masterpiece is powerful and he must have a lot of confidence in himself in order to control it. "Why me?" Ben asked, "I just found it like that."

"You don't find The Masterpiece, The Masterpiece finds you." Skywriter explained, "And maybe you should talk to the person who gave you the directions to it."

"Ben's Grandma" Emma and Donna shouted.

Back in the human world, they saw Ben's Grandma feeding pigeons in the park, "Benny" she smiled, "And you've brought your new friend Angie with you."

"About that map," Ben said, "What if the paintbrush wasn't meant for me."

"Oh Sweetie" Ben's grandma smiled, "Our whole family is artists."

She got out a scrapbook of her loved ones from her bag. "With me its music, your mom its cakes, your grandpa made cars, and your Daddy does play a mean triangle. You just gotta believe it and feel it."

"Believe it and feel it." Ben smiled, "Donna, can you show us your dancing, again?"

"No prob" Donna smiled as she got out Vee in her boombox form.

Vee started playing, "You can feel it all over" by Stevie Wonder.

 _Music is a world within itself_

 _With a language we all understand_

 _With an equal opportunity_

 _For all to sing, dance and clap their hands_

 _Just because a record has a groove_

 _Don't make it hit the groove_

 _But you can tell by the dance that lets you in_

 _When the people start to move_

 _Emoji saw Donna, Emma, and Ben dancing off and joined in. Figuring it's a good way to make work fun._

 _They can feel it all over_

 _They can feel it all over, people_

 _They can feel it all over_

 _They can feel it all over, people_

Back in the Motown world, everything was turning back to normal. Skywriter knew that Ben has a lot of confidence now.

 _Music knows it is and always will_

 _Be one of the things that life just won't quit_

 _But here are some of music's pioneers_

 _That time will not allow us to forget, no_

 _For there's Basie, Miller, Satchmo_

 _And the king of all, Sir Duke_

 _And with a voice like Ella's ringing out_

 _There's no way the band can lose_

 _You can feel it all over_

 _You can feel it all over, people_

 _You can feel it all over_

 _You can feel it all over, people_

While Donna, Angie, and Emma were dancing, Ben started using The Masterpiece on the sidewalk. His sister, Ella saw the magic and was amazed, then she started dancing with Donna.

Note: Ben's surname for this version is after Avia Fields, the person who played Ben in the series.


	2. Dance Machine

Donna was stopping by Berry Elm to pick up Angie, Ben, and Ella. "Grandma told me to look after her." "She's baking a cake for bingo night at the community center and she doesn't want Ella to make a mess."

"Preschoolers can be pretty messy." Donna recalled, "I look after my baby brother all the time."

"I Am Groot"

"Talking stick!" shouted Ella as Groot quickly hid in her bag.

Ella suddenly saw Ben's Masterpiece sticking out. She grabbed the magical paintbrush, much to Ben's surprise "Ella!" shouted Ben.

Ella started drawing with The Masterpiece, "A, C" she sang, "Easy as um, C, B , um, X, Y"

"Ella, NO" shouted Ben

But it was too late, the robot from her drawing came to life, "Ella" Ben worriedly said, "What have you done?"

"She just set me fr, fr, free" answered the robot, "What's your name, little girl."

"Ella Fieldman" answered Ella, "What's youw name Mw. Wobot"

"I don't kn, kn, know," said the robot, "I ne ne need something that sets me."

 _Dancin, dancin, dancin!_

 _She's a dancin' machine_

 _Oh babe, move it, baby_

 _Mmm bop doo wop_

 _Automatic, systematic_

 _Full of color self contained_

 _Tuned and gentle to your vibes_

 _Captivating, stimulating_

 _She's such a sexy lady_

 _Filled with space-age design_

 _She's movin', she's groovin'_

 _Dancin' until the music stops now, yeah_

 _Rhythmatic, acrobatic_

 _She's a dynamite attraction_

 _At the drop of a coin she comes alive, yeah_

 _She knows what she's doin', she's super bad now_

 _She's geared to really blow your mind_

 _Dancin, dancin', dancin'!_

 _She's a dancin' machine_

 _Ah, baby_

 _Do it baby_

 _Dancin, dancin', dancin'!_

 _She's a dancin' machine_

 _Ah, baby_

 _Move it, baby._

"Dang, that's it" smiled the robot, "I give you, "Dancing Machine"

Angie, Ella, and Donna applauded, but Ben was horrified. Dancing Machine started going off with Ella following him. Ben, Angie, and Donna started following him.

 _She's a dance, dance, dance, dance, dancin' machine_

 _Watch her get down, watch her get down_

 _As she do, do do her thing, right on the scene_

 _She's a dance, dance, dance, dance, dancin' machine_

 _Watch her get down, watch her get down_

 _As she do, do do her thing, right on the scene_

 _Come on baby, oh bop shoo bop_

 _Come on baby, oh bop shoo bop_

 _Oh, baby, bop shoo bop_

 _Oh baby bop shoo bop_

 _Shake it, baby_

 _Ooh bop shoo bop (Shake it, baby)_

 _Oh, baby, bop shoo bop_

 _Oh baby bop shoo bop_

 _She's a dance, dance, dance, dance, dancin' machine_

 _Watch her get down, watch her get down_

 _As she do, do do her thing, right on the scene_

 _She's a dance, dance, dance, dance, dancin' machine_

 _Watch her get down, watch her get down_

 _As she do, do do her thing, right on the scene_

 _She's a dance, dance, dance, dance, dancin' machine_

 _Watch her get down, watch her get down_

 _As she do, do do her thing, right on the scene_

 _She's a dance, dance, dance, dance, dancin' machine_

 _Watch her get down, watch her get down_

 _As she do, do do her thing, right on the scene_

"Easy you two" Donna smiled, "Let's go to my backyard before someone sees Dance Machine.

Back at the Solo residents, Donna wondered where did he come from. Ben remembered that his uncle was an inventor and apparently, Ella's memories of her uncle caused him to become an auto-factory robot. Ben didn't want to disappoint his sister, so he decided to let him stay in The Masterpiece Dimension, that way Ella can dance with him any time, just as long as she doesn't tell her parents back in Indiana.

Ben's Grandma, "Grandma Ruby" came over to see how Ben and Ella is doing. He told her that he's a Dancing Machine

 **The End.**


	3. Jimmy Mack

Donna was finishing up her homework in the park when she saw Ben and his grandfather, "Grandpa Marvin" and their pet cat, "Harmony". Marvin explained that's its Grandpa Day, but has a big problem, "I sometimes get the thinking about the old days," he explained, "Rosewood isn't what it use to be and it gives him the blues. Kids glued to their phones, people talking about the latest high-tech things. A few more of these and they'll end up like disco."

"I wish I could take away those blues," Ben said.

"Speaking of Blue" smiled Donna, "Look what he and Helen are working on."

"Testing out these toy cars for Shou's first karate meeting."

"Thought it would be a good way to congratulate him on joining." "Since Toshiro usually teaches him."

"I use to work in a factory in Gary that made cars." "Wouldn't I love to try one of those old timey 70s cars. Mustangs, Firebirds, oldsmobiles. Just one last time."

"Sometimes can be worthless"

Donna thought about that sad song from The Brave Little Toaster, Worthless.

 _I can't take this kind of pressure_

 _I must confess one more dusty road_

 _Would be just a road too long_

 _Worthless_

 _I just can't, I just can't,_

 _I just can't seem to get started_

 _Don't have the heart to live in the fast lane_

 _All that has passed and gone_

 _Worthless_

 _Worthless_

 _(Pardon me while I panic!)_

 _Worthless, worthless, worthless_

 _I come from KC Missouri_

 _And I got my kicks out on Route 66_

 _Every truck stop from Butte to MO_

 _Motown to Old Alabama_

 _From Texarkana and east of Savannah_

 _From Tampa to old Kokomo_

 _Worthless_

 _I once ran the Indy 500_

 _I must confess I'm impressed how I did it_

 _I wonder how close that I came_

 _Now I get a sinking sensation_

 _I was the top of the line, out of sight; out of mind,_

 _So much for fortune and fame_

 _Once took a Texan to a wedding_

 _Once took a Texan to a wedding_

 _He kept forgetting, his loneliness letting_

 _His thoughts turn to home and we turned_

 _I took a man to a graveyard_

 _I beg your pardon, it's quite hard enough_

 _Just living with the stuff I have learned._

 _Worthless_

"Believe me" Donna replied, "Rocket really loves the Car Crusher at the city dump."

Ben decided to take some alone time. That's when Ben saw a mural of a 1970s Car. In his heart, he knew what to do.

A, B, C, Easy as 1, 2, 3.

Helen told Bram to go and fetch them some ice cream. Donna was happy Helen kept her brother from finding out about the magic. "Looks like Ben could use a car expert."

Out of the mural came a talking car, "I'm new again!" he shouted.

"You must be-" Ben said

"Jimmy Mack" the car greeted, "Motown's Classic Dream Machine."

"Ben's the one who made you new again," Donna said, "We're accomplices of him."

Ben told Jimmy Mack that his grandpa was feeling down and hoped that he could do a favor for little Ben. Unfortunately, he decided to go back into his world. In a rush, Ben, Helen, and Donna rushed to THe Masterpiece Dimension. There they started looking for Jimmy Mack. Dancing Machine tagged along, so he could catch up with Helen, Groot, and Donna.

 _Jimmy Mack Jimmy_

 _Oh, Jimmy Mack when are you comin' back_

 _Jimmy Mack Jimmy,_

 _Oh, Jimmy Mack when are you comin' back_

 _My arms are missing you,_

 _My lips feel the same way too_

 _I tried so hard to be true like I promised to do_

 _But this guy keeps comin' around_

 _He's tryin' to wear my resistance down_

 _Hey, Jimmy, Jimmy_

 _Oh, Jimmy Mack, when are you comin' back_

 _Jimmy, Jimmy, oh, Jimmy Mack, you better hurry back_

 _Now he calls me on the phone about three times a day_

 _Now my heart doesn't listen to, what he has to say_

 _But this loneliness I have within_

 _Reaching out to be his friend_

 _Hey, Jimmy, Jimmy_

 _Oh, Jimmy Mack, when are you comin' back_

 _Jimmy, Jimmy, oh, Jimmy Mack, you better hurry back_

 _I just need your loving, need your loving, yeah, yeah._

As they caught to him in roller-skates, they found Jimmy Mack. He told them that an old car called," The James B Mackey 500" the original model and he needs to be fixed up. "It's a good thing I'm here" Helen smiled, "Plus I never leave home without a wrench."

Jimmy Mack felt sorry that he ditched them, so to make it up to them, he helped fix up James B Mackey. After a while, they fixed him up. He was a bit slow, but that's okay.

Back in the human world. Jimmy Mack took on the form of a regular car, so they won't get caught. Helen took the driver's seat. There she saw Marvin looking at some ducks, "Hey Marvin" she shouted, "Care for a spin we found."

Marvin was amazed that they brought him a 1970s car. "Maybe they remembered the 1970s magic then I thought" he suggested.

Bram came back with some ice cream, "Sorry I'm late" Bram said, "There was a long line by the snack stand. It's apple cider season and everyone was rushing to get some."

Helen took her ice cream and said, "There's room for one more on Jimmy Mack."

Bram jumped in and they took off.

 **The End.**


	4. Dancing In The Streets

Ben, Ella, Angie, Emma, Sydney, Grandpa Marvin, and Grandma Ruby were by the old disco, Club Gordy, "This is the same disco where your grandma and I went to when we first moved to Rosewood in the Early 2000s" Grandpa Marvin said.

"This reminded me of that club in Gary where we first met" recalled Grandma Ruby.

"A long time ago," Marvin said, "There was a cool cat named, "Marvin" strolled into this place. Club Motown is where everyone uses to get together and dance. The minute he caught a babe named, "Ruby" when he stepped inside, it was love at first sight."

Then Marvin and Ruby did the same routine they did.

Then Ella read a signed that says, "Condemned" Ben knew what this meant, "They're going to tear down this disco."

"That's what happens when the future comes" Marvin frowned, "They knocked it all down."

Ella sees Dance Machine and the three of them knew they had to do something. Marvin and Ruby decided to walk for a while.

After they left, Ben got out The Masterpiece.

A, B, C, Easy as 1, 2, 3.

They rushed into the Masterpiece Dimension. Sydney and Emma were both fascinated by the magic of the dimension. They tried to warn Dance Machine that the disco he's living in is going to be torn down, but he didn't listen.

In the Human World, construction workers started tearing it down. Dance Machine didn't want to leave, it was the only place where he can settle and find the groove. Jimmy Mack and Sky Writer heard the destruction and wondered what was going on. "We'll explain later," Ben said, "Just take care of Dancing Machine."

Sydney, Emma, Donna, Ella, and Ben got into the human world and rushed back to their friends about Club Gordy.

Everyone gathered at the The Golden Griddle, hearing about the destruction of Club Gordy. Donna decided to sing it Martha and the Vandellas Style.

 _Calling out around the world_

 _Are you ready for a brand new beat_

 _Summer's here and the time is right_

 _For dancing in the streets_

 _They're dancing in Chicago_

 _Down in New Orleans_

 _In New York City_

 _All we need is music, sweet music_

 _There'll be music everywhere_

 _They'll be swinging, swaying, records playing,_

 _Dancing in the street, oh_

 _It doesn't matter what you wear, just as long as you are there_

 _So come on, every guy, grab a girl, everywhere, around the world_

 _They'll be dancing, dancing in the street_

Michael started to get the groove, then Caleb, Aiden, Payton, Samantha, Wade and a bunch of other people. Everyone started to dance their way to Club Gordy.

 _It's an invitation across the nation, a chance for folks to meet_

 _They'll be laughing and singing, music swinging_

 _Dancing in the street_

 _Philadelphia, Pa_

 _Baltimore in dc now_

 _Don't forget the motor city_

 _On the streets of Brazil_

 _Back in the USA_

 _No matter where you are_

 _All we need is music, sweet music_

 _There'll be music everywhere_

 _They'll be swinging, swaying, records playing_

 _Dancing in the street, oh_

After a while, the construction worker shouted, "STOP"

Everyone stopped the music, "Folks" shouted the worker, "This building is going to be replaced with a community center."

"Isn't that what it is already?" asked Ben.

"I know" shouted the lead constructor, "But It's going to take a lot of money to repair this."

"No worries" shouted Helen, "I'm good at fixing machines."

"And I'll help remodel" shouted Bodhi, "I use to be a foreman."

"Back on the Pentangle" Cassian whispered to Wade.

"If you want to do it yourself," said the worker, "Then do it."

Everyone cheered.

Then Sydney placed the falling brick back in place.

The next day, Ben showed his report to his class. Ella barged in as a guest and they started to dance.

 **The End.**

 **Note: Club Gordy is named after founder of Motown, Berry Gordy.**


	5. Master Blaster

At Berry Elm, Ben and Angie were playing One on One while Ella was drawing them, in a style of a preschooler. That's when a cool kid named, "Hunter" gave them an invitation to Hunters Bounce House Blowout Party. "You two can come," he said, "If you keep your sister under control, new guy."

Angie knew that his parties are supposed to be wicked awesome like his Amaze-Wheels pirate party with a real pirate ship in his pool.

As Ben got home, he forgot that it was Jammin Night and this week's guest is the one and only Emoji. It's where every year, he invites locals in the neighborhood to pick fruit from the trees and make jam. It's also how they get extra money, besides repairing cars and performing at gigs. Ben couldn't make up his mind between Hunter's party and Jammin Night.

Angie was surprised by this. Marvin and Ruby decided to get ready for Emoji to come over. Donna came over to see how Ben's Jammin night doing. Ben decided to save time with a little Motown Magic.

 _A, B, C easy as 1, 2, 3._

Dance Machine came out and wondered what he wants. Ben showed him the apricot tree where they make their Jam. "Ben" shouted Ruby, "Emoji is coming"

 _Generosity_

And with magic, Donna turned Ben into a wizard and Angie into a pirate. "What's with, th, th, the costumes?" asked Dance Machine.

"We'll just tell them that it's a costume party." explained Donna, "You'll be your robot self."

in a snap, Dance Machine started tossing apricots at them. Emoji came out and got pelted with apricots, "It's raining apricots" shouted Nora.

"That's just Ben's friend," Donna said, "Ugh, "Dennis"

"Dennis?" asked Dance Machine as Donna looked at him, "Yeah, I'm Dennis, The Funkadelic Robot."

They started to get to work on the apricot jam.

 _Everyone's feeling pretty_

 _It's hotter than July_

 _Though the world's full of problems_

 _They couldn't touch us even if they tried_

 _From the park, I hear rhythms_

 _Marley's hot on the box_

 _Tonight there will be a party_

 _On the corner at the end of the block_

 _Didn't know you_

 _Would be jammin' until the break of dawn_

 _I bet nobody ever told you that you_

 _would be jammin' until the break of dawn_

 _You would be jammin' and jammin' and jammin', jam on_

 _They want us to join their fighting_

 _But our answer today_

 _Is to let all our worries_

 _Like the breeze through our fingers slip away_

 _Peace has come to Zimbabwe_

 _Third World's right on the one_

 _Now's the time for celebration_

 _'Cause we've only just begun_

 _Didn't know that you_

 _Would be jammin' until the break of dawn_

 _Bet you nobody ever told you that you_

 _Would be jammin' until the break of dawn_

 _You would be jammin' and jammin' and jammin', jam on_

 _Bet you nobody ever told you that you_

 _(We're in the middle of the makin's of the master blaster jammin')_

 _Would be jammin' until the break of dawn_

 _I know nobody told you that you_

 _(We're in the middle of the makin's of the master blaster jammin')_

 _Would be jammin' until the break of dawn_

 _We're jammin', jammin', jammin', jam on_

After they finished the jam. "Now we're really cooking" shouted Grandma Ruby."

"Can we go to Hunter's party now?" shouted Ben

"Sure" Grandma Ruby replied.

By the time they got there, they realized that Hunter's party is a No Fun Zone. He saw Hunter and wondered what was going on, "The bounce house blew out and everyone left. The party only lasted 20 minutes."

They felt bad that his party was a total wreck, so Ben decided to invite him to Jammin night.

Back at Ben's House, Ruby welcomed them, "Because we'll be jammin til the crack of dawn" she said, "So the more the merrier."

Everyone cheered.

 **The End.**


	6. Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch

At The Golden Griddle, Ben, Marvin, Ruby, Angie, and Ella were having some bonding time, "Where's my Food?" shouted Ella.

"Now, Now, Sweetie" Grandma Ruby replied, "Mr. Andor is going to come with his food.

"Donna" he whispered, "Are you sure bringing Benjamin and Ella to The Golden Griddle was a good idea?"

"Calm down" replied, "I know girls at Ella's age are out of control, but luckily the Golden Griddle activity sheets will keep them busy.

Just then, Ben and Angie's teacher Miss. Hernandez came in, "Miss. Hernandez" Mr. Andor smiled, "Wonderful for you to come, just don't mind the strange fruit in the kitchen."

"What are you doing here, Miss. Hernandez?" Ben asked,

"I've been taking some cooking classes at the rec center" Miss. Hernandez explained, "One of the bakers at The Golden Griddle has some kind of food poisoning."

Back in the kitchen, The Greys knew it was their fault they caused food poisoning after sneezing on it by accident. So they decided to wait in the trash can until Miss. Hernandez is out of the picture.

"What are you baking?" Angie asked,

"A healthy apple pie," Miss. Hernandez explained, "I read in Teen Health Magazine that most children these days are getting fatter and fatter. Take it from my brother Diego in Hartfeld, he use to be overweight."

"Mr. Wook is Fat!" Ella recalled.

"Ella," Grandma Ruby said as she held her granddaughter.

"She's just a preschooler." Donna laughed, "They could learn the recipe if they want to."

"Learn the recipe" shouted Angie, "What a great idea."

Angie, Ben, and Ella rushed into the kitchen, Mr. Andor was not happy by what Donna did. He rushed in and shouted, "Children, this is for employees only."

Angie turned with a heavy bowl of flour, accidentally made it slip from her hands and knocked Mr. Andor cold.

Just then, Miguel and Socorro came in. "I know her" Ella shouted, "She's going to my school!"

"That's right," smiled Ben, "That's Socorro Rivera."

Miguel came into the kitchen to see what's going on. Donna explained that after she blabbed out that the kids would love to learn a recipe, this gave Ben, Angie, and Ella the idea to barge in and make a mess, only for Angie to knock out Mr. Andor. Miguel looked to see that the customers were starting to leave, because of what happened.

Donna decided to fix this with a little cooking. She wondered what they would be making, Ben showed a pie recipe, "It's called" Ben said, "Her Sugar Pie Honey Bunch"

To pass the time, Donna played Sugar Pie Honey Bunch on the jukebox.

 _Ooh, sugar pie, honey bunch_

 _You know that I love you_

 _I can't help myself_

 _I love you and nobody else_

 _In and out my life (In and out my life)_

 _You come and you go (You come and you go)_

 _Leaving just your picture behind (Ooh)_

 _And I've kissed it a thousand times (Ooh)_

 _When you snap your finger or wink your eye_

 _I come a-running to you_

 _I'm tied to your apron strings_

 _And there's nothing that I can do, ooh_

 _I can't help myself_

 _No, I can't help myself_

 _'Cause sugar pie, honey bunch (Sugar pie, honey bunch)_

 _I'm weaker than a man should be_

 _I can't help myself_

 _I'm a fool in love, you see_

 _Wanna tell you I don't love you_

 _Tell you that we're through, and I tried_

 _But every time I see your face (Can't help myself)_

 _I get all choked up inside_

 _When I call your name_

 _Girl, it starts to flame (Burning in my heart, tearing it all apart)_

 _No matter how I try_

 _My love, I cannot hide_

 _'Cause sugar pie, honey bunch (Sugar pie, honey bunch)_

 _You know that I'm waiting for you (Waiting for you)_

 _Can't help myself_

 _I love you and nobody else, ooh_

 _Sugar pie, honey bunch (Sugar pie, honey bunch)_

 _Do anything you ask me to (Ask me to)_

 _Can't help myself_

 _I want you and nobody else, ooh_

After they placed the pie in the oven, Cassian woke up from his coma. He was amazed that Donna, Ben, Angie, Ella, Socorro, and Miguel made the pie. He tastes it, and as amazed by it. "There's only one problem," said Miss. Hernandez, "How are we going to feed all the leaving customers?"

Ben knew what to do, "Miss. Hernandez" Ben shouted, "You keep them busy, the others and I will have a talk outside."

Outside, Ben got out The Masterpiece, "What's going on?" Cassian asked.

"You'll see" Donna answered with a smile.

 _A, B, C, easy as 1, 2, 3._

They entered the portal where they met Dance Machine. Donna told him that they have to make a few Sugar Pie Honey Bunches for the customers at The Golden Griddle. Ella and Socorro started to get very cranky, "And could you give your first pies to Ella and Socorro," Miguel said, "Their starting to starve."

"N,n, n, no problemo" Dancing Machine answered as he ran off.

"Muy Bien" Miguel replied, "I tell you, Donna, he's got talent."

"You should see him do The Locomotion" Donna replied.

Dancing Machine went to a conveyor belt and told the machine to make sugar pie honey bunches, and it did. Ella and Socorro got a hold of the first pie, thanks to Miguel giving it to them. Ella and Socorro started to share the pie, which the others found very cute.

Donna, on the other hand, remembered that Miss. Hernandez is making a healthy pie, so she told the machine to make it healthier. To set them apart, the sugar pie honey bunches had grey tins, while the healthy ones had red tins.

Afterward, Donna made the machine stop.

Back in the human world, there were a few customers left. Donna decided to save the business by opening the doors of The Golden Griddle. This lured thousands of customers who want normal and healthy pies. Mr. Andor decided to let all the pies be on the house since Donna did fix her mistake, "I guess Ella doesn't want dinner then" Marvin suggested.

"Not really" Ruby replied as she scarfed down her piece of the pie.

 **The End.**

Note: In the original, Miss. Hernandez did a class project on pie. Mary O'Keeffe changed it to a substitute chef story, to remind people not to eat in class.


	7. Don't You Worry About A Thing

Donna, Samantha, Emily, Ali, and Payton were at the Playhouse Theater. They were doing volunteer work for the Children's theater production of, "Snow White" Ben was cast as the prince, Angie was Snow White, Stephanie The Evil Queen, Mickey was the Huntsman, Ella and Socorro were two of the 7 dwarfs, and Shou was the Mirror on The Wall. Ben was nervous because he never acted in front of people before. Mr. Burnett told him that trying something new can be scary sometimes. When he found out he was a father, it was scary at first.

Donna heard the whole thing and thought that a little Motown music can boost his confidence. The told Vee to play a Steve Wonder song and she did.

 _Everybody's got a thing_

 _But some don't know how to handle it_

 _Always reachin' out in vain_

 _Just taking the things not worth having but_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

 _'Cause I'll be standing on the side_

 _When you check it out_

 _They say your style of life's a drag_

 _And that you must go other places_

 _But just don't you feel too bad_

 _When you get fooled by smiling faces but_

Everyone started to dance, including Ben.

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

 _'Cause I'll be standing on the side_

 _When you check it out_

 _When you get it off your trip_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Bam bambam bambam bambam_

 _Bambambambam bambambambam_

 _Bam bambam bambam bambam_

 _Bambambambam bambambambam_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

 _'Cause I'll be standing on the side_

 _When you check it out_

Mr. Burnett told everyone to get into costume and get ready to greet the audience before the show. "Don't we usually do it afterward?" Emily asked.

"I know Miss. Fields" Mr. Burnett answered, "But it helps to attract customers."

"We're going to stay here and have a little stage talk with Ben, Angie and Ella" Payton replied as they took off, "So Ben, tell me about this Sky Writer."

"Oh yeah," Ben said, "If anyone can help me with stage fright, it's her."

He got out The Masterpiece.

 _ABC, easy as 1, 2, 3._

They entered The Masterpiece Zone, where they were greeted by Sky Writer. She told Ben that the audience was like beautiful clouds. Ben thought it was good, but he's not fond of could watching. Then Ali got a good suggestion, "Why don't you imagine them as art by some of the greatest painters in the world." she said.

Ben thought real hard of the famous painters, "Frida Kahlo, Georgia O'Keeffe, Andy Warhol, Pablo Picasso, and Claude Monet."

The others thought he was getting the hang of it.

Later, they were performing Snow White in front of everyone. Donna had a feeling that Ben is going to do great. As they got to the part where the prince kisses Snow White, Ben kissed his best friend on the cheek and Angie woke up from her slumber.

Everyone cheered.

Afterward, an after party was going on in the green room, where they did karaoke. Ben and Angie sang along to Don't you worry 'bout a thing.

 _When you get it off your trip_

 _Everybody needs a change_

 _A chance to check out the new_

 _But you're the only one to see_

 _The changes you take yourself through but_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, pretty mama_

 _'Cause I'll be standing in the wings_

 _When you check it out_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 **The End.**

 **Note: In the original, they were performing Merlin The Magician.**


	8. Road Runner

Donna was in the backyard finishing her homework when a toonish bird came out of nowhere, "MEEP! MEEP!" he shouted.

"What's Road Runner doing here?" Donna thought to herself.

Then from the ground, a grey bunny came out "EEE," he said, "What's up Doc?"

"Bugs," Donna asked, "What's going on?"

"The Looney Tunes thought they could visit everyone's favorite Space Dancer" Bugs explained.

Donna did a Tune check. There was Bugs, Tweety, Speedy, Porky, Pepe Le Pew, and Tweety, "Has anyone seen Daffy Duck?" she asked.

"Get off of me you despicable cat" shouted Daffy, "Your as worst as Sylvester!"

Next door, they saw that Harmony was attacking Daffy, thinking he was a total stranger. Ben and Ella came rushing out to see what's going on. "Ducky!" shouted Ella.

"Get off of me you stupid brat!" Daffy shouted, making Ella cry.

Ella ran off in tears and up to Jimmy Mack, "What's wrong little girl?" asked Jimmy Mack.

"Mean ducky" Ella cried.

The Tunes barged in while Jimmy Mack was taking off. Donna and Ben were horrified by this, "Letting a 5-year-old go around Rosewood with an anthropomorphic car?" she asked in horror, "Ruby and Marvin are going to kill me."

Donna got onto her motorcycle and decided to go after them. She activated the sidecar so Ben and Daffy can come along, "Don't worry Ben," Donna said, "Bodhi said that this has child-protection."

"Forget it" shouted Daffy, "I'm not going on a brat hunt with you two."

"You will help find Ella," Donna said while using her mind trick

"I will help find Ella" Daffy replied as he got in.

After they got on and buckled up, they went off to find Ella and The Tunes. Speaking of Tunes, she decided to play some music while they were at it.

 _Money, who needs it_

 _Let me live a life free and easy_

 _Put a toothbrush in my hand_

 _Let me be a traveling man_

 _I'm a roadrunner, baby_

 _Roadrunner_

 _Roadrunner_

 _I'm a road runner baby,_

 _Can't stay in one place too long_

 _I'm a road runner,_

 _You might look at me_

 _And I'll be gone_

 _Well you can love me if you wanna_

 _But I do declare_

 _When I get restless_

 _I got to move somewhere_

 _Yes, I'm a road runner baby,_

 _Anywhere is my home_

 _And I love the life I live_

 _And I'm gonna live the life I love_

 _Roadrunner baby_

 _Roadrunner Roadrunner_

 _Don't want no woman to tie me down_

 _Gotta be free baby to roam around_

For backup, they decided to call two certain friends.

 _ABC, Easy as 1, 2, 3._

Dancing Machine tagged along with them while Sky Writer flew around in the sky. She found Ella, Jimmy Mack and The Tunes going off to Chubby Cheese's. The Tunes came out carrying Ella, "Hi Benji" she shouted as the quintet came in.

"Ella" Ben shouted as he jumped off the bike, "You could've hurt yourself and expose the Tunes."

"Sowy Benji" Ella said, "It's that Jimmy Mack wants my time away from Ducky."

"I think someone else should apologize too," Donna said as she glared to Daffy.

"I'm sorry I called you, "A Stupid Brat" shouted Daffy.

Donna smiled, "Now let's get you guys home before Marvin and Ruby come back from their gig."

"Not so fast" Ruby replied as she and Marvin came in, "Your not going anywhere because we haven't performed yet."

Everyone became fascinated because they get to perform with Ruby and Marvin.

Inside Chubby Cheese's they performed as a live act for the people.

 _So if you believe in magic_

 _Like I know you do_

 _Then listen to us_

 _Smile at my magic palace_

 _Stinking hunk of Muenster_

 _Yeah, yeah ,yeah_

 _Stinking hunk of Muenster_

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa_

 _Stinking hunk of Muenster_

 _Yeah, yeah ,yeah_

 _Stinkin hunk of grape ape_

 _Whoa, whoa whoa_

 **The End.**


	9. Smiling Faces Sometimes

Donna was going to the community center to give a demonstration on Cheerleading with Kim Possible when she saw Grandpa Marvin, Grandma Ruby, Ella, Angie, and Ben come in with a cake. Ron, Michael, Caleb, Rufus, and The Triplets wanted a bite, but Ruby told the boys that its for the bake-off. As they were placing their cake up, the movie, "Snooper Dogg and The Extraterrestrial Explorers came up" it as Ella and Ben's favorite cartoon. "If I know anything about those two" Ruby explained, "They both love Snooper Dogg and The Clue Crew."

Donna decided to join the children. But as they got back to their stand, they saw that the prize-winning cake was gone. "What does youw fwiend Stanley Chan say, again" asked Ella.

"The phrase he says whenever a crime committed is," Donna replied, "Wham, Bam, we're in a jam"

"This stand is a crime scene" Ben shouted, "I know someone has ate it and I'm going to solve this case.

While Ben was off suspecting people, Ella found a yellow goo on the lid. She remembered using purple, magenta, and pink frosting for the cake.

Ben had a feeling that it was an inside job, it had to be either Ron, Michael, Caleb, Rufus, and The Triplets.

 _Smiling faces sometimes_

 _Pretend to be your friend_

 _Smiling faces show no traces_

 _Of the evil that lurks within (can you dig it?)_

 _Smiling faces, smiling faces, sometimes_

 _They don't tell the truth_

 _Smiling faces, smiling faces tell lies and I got proof_

 _Oh, oh, yeah_

Donna, Angie and Kim decided to help The Fieldman Siblings out.

Outside, Ben needed a partner who thinks like a computer, like Detective Dancing Machine.

 _A, B, C, easy as 1, 2, 3._

Out of the portal came Detective Dancing Machine. He detected a mystery that needs solving. They start to suspect Caleb, because jocks usually eat a lot. They found Caleb by the outdoor basketball court, "We g, g, g, got some questions for you?" shouted Dancing Machine as Caleb missed the ball.

Donna told he that it was just Dancing Machine, "And if anyone asks, tell them that he's Ben's friend Dennis" Donna finished, "Now then, what were you doing while Ben, Ella, and I were watching Snooper Dogg and the Extraterrestrial Explorers."

Ben told them that he was placing his family cherry pie recipe to his stand and left to do some hoops. He was never indoors when the cake got stolen. This gave Caleb an alibi.

Meanwhile, Kim, Ella, and Angie were inside looking for The Triplets. They were working on fixing a blender that their father just broke. Kim asked if they stole the cake, but The Triplets knew that they don't usually take a piece of sweets without parental permission in the household. Also, they were saving their appetite for when the bake-off was over.

 _Let me tell you_

 _The truth is in the eyes 'cause the eyes don't lie, amen_

 _Remember, a smile is just a frown turned upside down my friend_

 _So, hear me when I'm saying_

 _Smiling faces, smiling faces, sometimes, yeah_

 _They don't tell the truth_

 _Smiling faces, smiling faces tell lies and I got proof_

 _(Beware) beware of the handshake_

 _That hides the snake (can you dig it, can you dig it?)_

Inside, Ben, Dancing Machine, and Donna looked around when they found Michael working filming documentaries about this year's bake-off. After Jack, Emily and Nora Spier walked off with their car, Donna told Michael that they need to talk. "Mikey" Donna said to her boyfriend, "I knew you kept your secret that you were Saculean when I moved here, but are you a cake hog too?"

"Babe" Michael answered, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know you stole my cake" Ben growled, "Admit it."

"Calm down, Little Man" Michael replied, "My mom may be a former thief, but I don't ruin people's hard work in contests. Plus I've been working on a bee cake with Aunt Jantrice."

"A bee cake?" asked Ben, "But Ella is allergic to bees."

Mayor Green came around looking for Ben, "I hate to tell you this," Mayor Green said, "You've been disqualified Mr. Fieldman."

As Ben was about to leave in disappointment, Ella, Angie and Kim came in "I found cwues" Ella shouted as she and Kim came in, "On the toppy thingy, thewe was some nacho cheese on it and I fowned Bueno Nacho packets by the gymnasium door. I know only one guy who loves Bueno Nacho more than anyone.

Ron and Rufus were coming out of the snack bar, eating nachos with extra cheese. "RON!" everyone said to him.

Ron looked at Kim and the others and admitted that he ate the cake, "Rufus and I got super hungry," Ron explained, "We got so excited for the bake-off, we forgot to eat something. We only had 4 cups of soda today."

"Mmmhhmm" Rufus said, "Soda."

"You cracked the case Ella!" Ben smiled to his sister.

"I cracked it, I cracked it!" Ella shouted.

Ron and Rufus both felt sorry they got tempted into eating his cake, "Don't worry" Ben said, "I sleep eat time to time. Plus my dad suspects himself all the time, he's a museum guard."

Then Kim remembered something, "You know, Ella" she said to the little girl, "There's a mystery solvers club at the school and their still open to members."

Ella would be delighted to join the mystery solvers club.

As they got back into the basketball court, they saw that Nora Spier won the contest with her Emoji cake with the bands' faces on them.

"Looks like Nora Spier won the contest after all." Ron said.

Nora came up to Ben and felt sorry he got disqualified for the contest, so she decided to make it up to him with a Motown Sing-Along. She got her guitar and started to perform.

 _I'm a-tellin' you beware of the pat on the back_

 _It just might hold you back_

 _Jealousy, (jealousy) misery (misery) envy (envy)_

 _I tell you you can't see behind_

 _Smiling faces, smiling faces, sometimes_

 _Hey, they don't tell the truth_

 _Smiling faces, smiling faces tell lies and I got proof_

 _Hey, your enemy won't do you no harm_

 _(Rap on) 'cause you'll know where he's comin' from_

 _Don't let the handshake and the smile fool ya_

 _Take my advice, I'm only tryin' to school ya_

 _Smiling faces, smiling faces, sometimes_

 _They don't tell the truth_

 _Smiling faces, smiling faces tell lies and I got proof_

 _Smiling faces, smiling faces sometimes_

 **The End.**


	10. Skywriter

At The Brew, Ruby and Marvin booked another gig there. Ben hoped that everything would go perfect since Ella has never been to a concert at The Brew before. As Ruby was tuning up, Ruby was singing about a familiar face, "Skywriter, skywriter" she sang.

Ben had a feeling that his grandmother has met Ruby back in the past. Outside, himself, Donna and Ella came up to a mural that looked like a younger Ruby

ABC, easy as 1, 2, 3

Inside the Motown Zone, they found Sky Writer dancing around with some other inhabits. "Skywriter" shouted Donna, "We need to talk."

"Did you have any owners before me?" Ben asked.

"There were about 5 owners before me" Skywriter explained, "Dating way back to the 1820s. They've always expressed through music and songs, even when they were chased by hounds."

"Chased by hounds," Donna asked, "Of course. Most of the owners were of an African American descent. They weren't allowed to read or write and they played a folk song called, "Follow The Drinking Gourd" for safety."

"How did you know that?" Ben asked.

"I learned it in the eighth grade," Donna said, "We gotta get back to the human world fast."

Outside, Ruby was welcoming some guests when Ben, Donna, Ella, and Skywriter came out of the portal "Ruby" Skywriter said as she walked up to the old disco diva, "It's good to see you again."

Both Ruby and Skywriter gave each other a big hug. "So you do know Skywriter," Donna said.

"That's right, honey" Ruby replied as she stopped hugging Skywriter, "I was the previous owner of The Masterpiece. Plus Skywriter was my imaginary friend back then."

Ruby explained that when she was Ben's age, she found a mysterious flute by a strange mural. At the same time, someone played Jackson 5's ABC. It was there she accidentally activated the paintbrush and discovered the Masterpiece Zone. By the time she got older, she had to place it away until the time is right. When she got an email from Ben's parents their going to send Ben and Ella that they're staying with them to get away from the city, it was time they both use it.

"Does this mean?" Ben said, "Both Ella and I are the chosen ones for The Masterpiece"

"Of course, Benji" Ruby replied, "As siblings, it's important that you share. I placed the masterpiece in the park the same night as The Enchanted Kingdom while you were all sleeping."

Donna remembered seeing the mysterious house in the park, it was all Motown Magic, "We loved it there" Ella smiled.

"Sometimes we call it the Motown Zone" Donna explained, "Other times The Masterpiece Zone"

Inside, Ruby started to perform her song, "Skywriter" with Skywriter doing some sky drawings in the clouds.

 _Skywriter_

 _Sweep your silver pen,_

 _Across the sky So high_

 _Skywriter_

 _Won't you write the biggest_

 _I love you_

 _Cross the sky_

 _She don't read the letters_

 _I write anymore_

 _Sorry I upset her_

 _But I wasn't sure_

 _Now I know I love her_

 _I hope that she will see_

 _A message high above her_

 _That you write for me, yeah._

 _Skywriter_

 _Sweep your silver pen,_

 _Across the sky So high_

 _Hey Hey_

 _Send a box of candy_

 _And flowers every day_

 _Still, she wouldn't listen_

 _Her pride got in the way_

 _Now it's up to you_

 _It won't fade away_

 _Write it on the heavens_

 _Love will make it stay, yeah_

 _Skywriter_

 _Sweep your silver pen,_

 _Across the sky So high_

 **The End.**


End file.
